Love Me
by oohrah15
Summary: Carrie White has lived a life of isolation and torment. Her abusive fanatic mother and the nasty gang of popular girls relentleslly patronize her. What happens when a new boy enters her life? Perhaps all that was needed was a little love to avoid the prom massacre. My take on Carrie had it been a happy ending, will still have dark elements. CarriexOC.
1. Chapter 1

**I just watched Carrie and this idea jumped into my head and just HAD to right it down! I was bullied as a kid and I really related to her character. I felt so bad for her and I really wish the story would have had a happy ending. Here is my take on it. I will be using the 2002 Carrie just cause I think she is adorable.**

Carrie White walked timidly through the halls of Ewen High School. She saw the cliques of people standing against the lockers. The jocks in their letterman jackets talking about the parties they had over the summer. The nerds in their glasses and dress clothes discussing the latest superhero movie. The emo kids with their rainbow colored hair. The Ultras in their revealing tight clothing spreading the latest gossip. Ultras...Carrie knew this group of people all to well. Tina Blake, Sue Snell, Nicky and Lizzy Watson, and their leader, Chris Hargenson. The group of girls had ruthlessly tormented Carrie throughout grade school and high school. They constantly teased her, humilated her, and encouraged others to ostracize her. Carrie tried her best to ignore them hoping that they would just stop but they would never stop as long as Carrie was in their sights.

"Ugh shes STILL here?" Tina said seeing Carrie walk through.

"No one likes her, why would she even come back?" Sue Snell replied. Carrie felt her heart ache at these words.

"Hey Jesus freak!" Chris called out getting Carrie's attention. She turned around as Chris spat out her gum and it landed in Carrie's hair. The group of girls started laughing as Carrie slowly raised her hand to feel the the sticky gum within the strands of her hair. She slowly turned around and walked to her class. Atleast this was the last year of school and then she could finally be free of this torment. Carrie took her seat and as expected no one wanted to sit anywhere near her. Her long brown hair blew into her face and her long sweater draped over her hands. She kept quiet throughout her class. It was the first day of school and like every other year since the first grade, she was outcasted. No friends and no support from home left her a quiet broken soul. She could never understand why, Mama had said that Jesus loved everyone. To Carrie, sometimes she felt even God did not love her.

"Alright class take your seats!" Mr. Fromm, the teacher said. The students all groaned as they took their seats. Carrie looked and noticed an empty seat next to her. While she knew no one wanted to sit next to her, the classes were usually always full.

"Class today we have a new student coming in." Mr. Fromm said. "Sam Rockland, he is a transfer from Bangor and I expect you all to give him a warm welcome." The students all stayed quite as the door opened and a tall husky boy walked in the room. He looked incredibly older than he actually was, his strong jawline and scruffy facial hair gave him an older appearence. He wore a pair of cargo shorts and a green t-shirt which clung to his muscular frame. He was tall, at least 6'4. Dark brunette hair locks drooped down his face. Carrie, along with many other girls, looked at him in awe.

"He is so hot." Chris said.

"Well son, introduce yourself." Mr. Fromm said.

"I'm Sam." He said in a deep mature voice. Carrie looked back up again when she heard his voice. What got her the most was his piercing green eyes. She could see so much anger and intensity in them. She quickly shied away when Sam looked back at her.

"That all your gonna say?" Mr. Fromm asked.

"That's all you need to know." Sam said as he scanned the room for a seat. He saw a seat in the back next to a smaller girl who looked at her desk to avoid eye contact. Sam grabbed his bag and walked over to the seat. All the girls looked with lust in their eyes as he sat down. Carrie gathered courage and slowly looked over to him and saw his large muscles contracting beneath his skin. She had to admit he was intimidating. He reminded her of Goliath a little. Sam did not say a word the entire class until the bell rang. Carrie neatly placed her books in her backup and got up. She wasn't looking and she bumped right into Sam. Carrie immediately fell to the ground due to her small frame. Sam turned around to see Carrie sitting on the floor. Carrie was frightened, those powerful eyes gazing down on her. She saw his massive arm swing towards her. She squealed as she covered her face in fear that he was going to hit her. She waited for the punch, that stabbing pain of blunt trauma but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Sam extending his hand out to her.

"W-w-what are y-yuou doing?" Carrie stuttered.

"Helping you up." Sam said. His facial expression not changing. Carrie looked at him blankly.

"Take my hand." Sam said. Carrie just covered her face and got up on her own and quickly walked away leaving Sam in the dust.

"A thank you would have been nice." Sam said to himself as he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey Sam." Chris said in a very sing song voice. Her long blonde hair draped over her shoulders and her v-neck exposed her cleavage. The bottom of her stomach showed as her shorts hugged tightly to her rear end. Her face covered in make up.

 _"So shes on of those kind of girls."_ Sam through dreadfully. Deep down he knew he was no different and had no room to judge.

"Hello Ms?" Sam asked not knowing her name.

"Chris." Chris said with a smile. "So what are you doing this weekend?"

"I gotta help my parents finish moving." Sam said. "We got our work cut out for us."

"Well I'm having a party this friday night, and the girls would just LOVE if you could make it." Chris said suggestively. Sam thought about it, had this been a year ago BEFORE the incident he would have accepted, but now he was a changed man.

"I appreciate the offer but," Sam sighed. "I'm not into that kind of stuff."

"Oh a good guy huh? We can change that." Chris said. Sam shuddered at the word 'good guy'.

"I got to get to my next class, it was nice talking to you Chris." Sam said walking away. Tina walked up to Chris who had a shocked expression on her face.

"Whats up with him?" Tina asked.

"No guy has ever said no to me before." Chris said. "Oh well, I like a challenge." She ALWAYS got whatever guy she liked. This one would be no different.

* * *

Carrie made her way to her next class which was study hall in the library. It was her favorite part of the day mainly cause nobody would bother her. She found a spot in the corner and sat down and pulled out her notebook. She thought back to Sam, she felt bad for leaving him like that but she didn't want to risk adding another thing to get made fun of for. She could already picture everyone pointing at her and laughing at her chanting 'Carrie likes Sam! Carrie likes Sam!' She quickly pushed those nasty thoughts out and drifted off to her own happy place. It was quiet and none of the ultra girls were in this class so she could finally relax. Despite what people said Carrie was a very bright girl, she excelled at math and english and was being considered for the valedictorian. She was working on her physics to get ahead when she saw a familiar man walk in.

" _No not him again!_ " Carrie thought as Sam walked into the library. He scanned the library looking for a place to sit. Carrie prayed he wouldn't notice her and gulped when he started waking her way. Sam saw the girl in his english class who had fallen down sitting at the back of the room. He had to admit she was cute, she wasn't like that girl Chris. He admired how modest Carrie dressed and how quite she was. He found it a decent change from the party girls he used to go out with. He walked over as she covered up her face.

"Hey." Sam said standing next to her. Carrie slowly looked up at him. Again she saw those piercing green eyes but this time, they seemed more warm and friendly. "I didn't catch your name."

"C-carrie." Carrie whispered.

"Cassie?" Sam said.

"Carrie." Carrie said a little louder.

"I can't hear you, did you say Mary?" Sam asked.

"Carrie!" Carrie said a little louder than she meant to. Sam noticed the lights flicker a bit at the outburst but paid little heed to it.

"Woah!" Sam said throwing his hands up. "No need to get upset."

"I-im sorry!" Carrie said. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad." Sam said. "I won't mess up your name again at least." He hoped to get a laugh or a grin out of her but her face remained unchanged. Sam felt awkward now, his charm never failed before. Had the incident really changed him that much? He began to pick up that Carrie wanted to be left alone so he decided to leave.

"So uh, see you later Carrie." Sam said.

"Goodbye." Carrie said quietly while mentally kicking herself. The first person to be nice to her and she blows him off! Oh well it won't matter, in a few weeks he will be joining everyone else in making her life miserable. Carrie decided to forget about it and got back to work on her physics.

* * *

Sam made his way to his locker, he was having quite a difficult time finding it. He looked on the sticky note as he scanned the lockers up and down.

"A300, A301, A302... Ah A303!" He said as spotted his locker. He noticed a group of boys wearing jeans and sleeveless shirts standing in front of his locker. The boys were large, even bigger than he was but he was not intimidated. He had fought bigger people.

"Hey mind if I go through?" Sam asked politely to a boy with dark hair who looked like the leader.

"What do you want?" The boy asked in a hostile tone. Sam did not like his attitude.

"My locker is there." Sam said pointing down.

"Why you staring at my dick man? You gay?" The boy taunted as his friends started laughing. Sam frowned, is this what it felt like for those kids at his old school?

"Nice one Bill!" One of them called.

"Can I just get to my locker please?" Sam asked losing patience.

"What are you gonna do?" The boy named Bill asked as he shoved Sam who quickly lit up in rage.

"You do that again and I will fuck you up kid." Sam growled clenching his fists. While he swore never to pick on anyone again, he was more than ready to pound some jerk's face in if they pushed him too far.

"Ooohh a tough guy." Bill said as a crowd began to form. Students felt bad for Sam, he didn't know what he was getting into. No one messed with Billy and his gang and got away with it. Bill and Sam started each other down.

"We gonna do this or are you gonna stand there?" Bill asked cracking his knuckles. Before Sam could respond Bill slammed his fist into Sam's cheek and knocked him to the floor as the crowd gasped.

"What were you saying? You said you were gonna fuck me up?" Bill said laughing. Sam slowly got up and rubbed his cheek which was now starting to bruise. Man that kid packed a punch.

"You hit hard." Sam said spitting. "I hit harder." With that Sam drove his fist into Bill's nose and sprayed blood over his face. Sam grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the lockers and wailed on him. Bill's friends quickly pulled him off and held him down as Bill got up and began punching Sam in the face and stomach. Sam struggled to get free but the two guys holding him were too strong. Sam grunted as each blow knocked the breath out of him. Eventually the two boys let go and Same fell to the ground covered in blood. Sam took this oppurtunity and swung his fist in the knee of the guy on the left causing him to fall. Sam delivered a throat chop which left the boy gasping for air. Sam quickly punched the other boy in the face knocking him into a water fountain leaving Bill and Sam standing.

"Alright break it up! Break it up!" Principle Morton said as he and two campus police broke through and restrained the two boys who were eager to keep going.

"That was only half of what i got!" Sam yelled.

"I'll fuck you up pussy!" Bill yelled as the two were restrained by the police. Principle Morton turned to the crowd.

"Get to your classes!" He yelled before turning to Bill and Sam. "You two, in my office now!". Sam sighed, what a shitty first day at a new school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carrie overheard a commotion going on in the hallways. A large group of students gathered in a circle chanting the words 'fight! fight! fight!'. Carrie assumed it was one of the jocks getting into a scuffle over a girl again. Carrie tried to figure out what to do, her next class was the room just past this large swarm of people but she did not want to walk through. Her tiny fragile body would get trampled in the crowd of hulking meatheads. She took a deep breath as she began to make her way through the crowd. She was happy that everyone was so preoccupied with the fight that no one took notice of her. Carrie eventually made her way to the front where she saw the boy in class today. His nose was bloody and he slammed his fist into... BILLY NOLAN? Carrie was impressed, Billy was the toughest guy in the school and NO one liked to mess with him. All the girls loved him and all the guys wanted to be his friend. If he didn't beat you up, one of his thugs would. She yelped as Billy and Sam fell to the ground wrestling with each other. She saw two of Bill's friends come in and hold Sam up against the lockers. Carrie couldn't watch as she covered her eyes as Bill wailed on Sam spraying blood all over the wall. Sam, in am impressive skill, knocked down both of Bill's thugs leaving only Bill and Sam standing.

"BREAK IT UP!" Carrie heard Principle Morton yelling as the principle came in with two security guards to restrain the two testosterone driven boys from each other.

"You want more of this?" Bill yelled.

"That's HALF what I got!" Sam cried back.

"You two in MY Office! NOW!" Morton yelled as the two boys were escorted to Morton's office. Carrie stood still as the crowd dispersed in disappointment. Some of the boys patted Sam on the back for putting up a good fight while the girls whistled at Bill for his strength and confidence. Carrie yelped as Chris bumped into her.

"Watch it freak." Chris said noticing Carrie looking at Sam as he was escorted away. Chris saw this as an excellent oppurtunity to torment the poor girl.

"Why are you looking at him? Do you LIKE him?" Chris asked.

"W-w-aht? No!" Carrie said.

"Do you really think a hot guy like that would settle for an ugly little freak like you?" Chris snarled. Truth be told, Chris was actually envious of Carrie's figure. Carrie was by no means fat but curvy in the right places while Chris had to watch what she ate so she didn't gain weight.

"I-I wasn't looking at him I-" Carrie stuttered.

"Duh duh duh! Are you retarded?" Chris asked. "Why can't you speak like a normal person?"

"I'm sorry! P-please leave me a-alone." Carrie said shying away. Why were they so mean to her? She never did anything to them! Carrie slammed hey eyelids shut as she walked away trying not to show Chris she was crying. She could hear their taunts and insults as she quickly rushed out of the hallway. She wished she had the confidence and courage to stand up to Chris but she was too scared. Chris ruled the school with an iron fist and she was just plain old creepy Carrie. How could she possibly compete with that?

* * *

Sam and Bill gave each other death glares as they were escorted into Principal Morton's officer. The two stood up with the guards restraining them as Morton sat down.

"Nolan this getting ridiculous!" Morton yelled. "This is your twentieth account of starting a fight!"

"He sta-" Bill tried to say.

"Don't gimme that 'he started' crap! I know you well enough to know that you are constantly looking for trouble! And you!" Morton said pointing to Sam. "Your FIRST day you get into a fight? I read your record and I know why you transferred here, you are no better than him!"

"What I did in the past doesn't define me now!" Sam said angered that this man threw his deepest regret at him like a knife.

"No, but it gives me a pretty good impression of what you can be." Morton said. "This will not happen again. Its time to put your big boy balls on and start acting like grown men. This time next year you will be in college and responsible for your OWN life. Mommy and daddy won't be there to hold your hand. Where do you plan on going Nolan?"

"Arizona State." Bill said. In all honesty, Bill cared more about the parties and girls than his actual education.

"What about you Rockland?" Morton asked.

"West Point." Sam said. He had always dreamed of being a military officer but knew that with what had happened his chances of getting into a school like West Point was completely diminished.

"You want to go to a school that trains future officers in the military?" Morton asked trying not to laugh. "I served eight years in the army before I started working here. I think I speak for enlisted man in the service when I say no one would EVER follow someone like you into combat!" These words went right through Sam's gut.

"Who do you think you are?" Bill asked. "Just talking down to us like that! We aren't children!"

"If you want me to treat you like adults than stop acting like children." Morton said. "If I have to see you two in my office again from now till graduation I will see to it that you are expelled. Am I clear?"

"You can't do that!" Bill cried angrily.

"Can't I? Let's see your record Nolan." Morton said pulling out Bill's record. "In the past three years, 50 detentions, two suspensions, twenty accounts of fighting, a DUI, 34 accounts of bullying and harrassement. One case of theft, multiple failed classes, and an uncountable amount of absences. Mr. Nolan believe me we have more than enough to see to it that you are never accepted to any university for the rest of your life. The only thing keeping you at this school is your father's donation." Morton said. Bill's father had made a generous donation of 200,000 for the renovation of Ewen's athletic fields which were falling apart. The badly needed renovation helped put Ewen High School at the top of the athletic competition food chain which had brought the school more students and more money.

"And you Mr. Rockland, I think you know what I'm referring to when I say I have enough to leave such a black spot on your name not even McDonalds will hire you got it?

"Yes sir." The two boys said.

"Get out of my office. I recommend you two stay clear of each other for a while." Bill and Sam looked at each other ferociously but remembered Morton's words. The two silently went their separate ways. Sam was nervous, he thought news of the incident were sealed since he was still a minor, apparently not as Morton knew. If word of what had happened got out he would never be able to show his face in public again.

"It would be no less than what I deserve." He said to himself as he walked over to his locked to see a group of boys in front of his locked. He groaned thinking that the same scenario was about to happen. These boys seemed a LOT less mean looking and were a lot smaller.

"Dude that was AWESOME!" One of the boys said. He was a more skinnier lean kid with a baby face. While physically he was weak, he ran cross country and had very good endurance.

"Oh that?" Sam said. "That was nothing."

"Bro." One of the other boys said putting his hand on Sam's shoulder. He was more built than the other kid and had a bright smile. "That was Bill Nolan, NO one has EVER kicked his ass like that before! He is the biggest jerk here and it is time someone put him in his place."

"Why didn't you just fight him then?" Sam asked. "You look pretty strong."

"I never had a reason to fight him I guess, he never messed with me but I've seen the way he treats other kids." The boy said. "Say what are you up to this weekend?"

"Not much I guess, just finishing unpacking." Sam said.

"Well me and the guys were gonna go into town bowling and watch the Patriots game, you in?" The boy asked. Sam was intrigued, that seemed more fun than going to a rager at some prissy girl's house. Besides, he was a Patriot's fan.

"That sounds pretty good." Sam said smiling for the first time today.

"Nice, I'm Tom Ross by the way." Tom said offering his hand.

"Sam Rockland." Sam said shaking his hand.

* * *

Carrie jerked her head up as the last bell of the day rang. She had been so in the zone in her math class she totally forgot the time. She grabbed her books and began walking towards the door. She waited until Tina Blake left first as to avoid insults and jeers from the girl. Unfortunately her effort was in vain as Tina waited outside the door for her to come through. Tina held out her arm to block Carrie from moving through. Carrie halted immediately. Tina was much taller than her and much stronger.

"Where you going freak?" Tina asked chewing on her gum.

"My locker." Carrie said quietly.

"So did you hear about Chris' party this weekend?" Tina asked blowing a bubble. "You're invited.

"W-what? R-really?" Carrie asked. Her common sense should have told her this was a joke but she jumped at the thought of getting invited to something.

"Yeah, she said she need a circus freak for entertainment. He can't make so I thought I would ask you." Tina said grinning. Carrie felt her heart drop, she should have seen this coming. Carrie tried to get around but Tina kept blocking her.

"Come on, don't you wanna talk with me? I know you want someone to talk to." Tina said using both arms to block Carrie now.

"P-please go away." Carrie stuttered. She was getting really uncomfortable as Tina invaded her personal space.

"Or what? You'll hit me?" Tina asked. "Will God smite me?" A group of students had gathered around and began joining in on the jeers.

"No He loves you." Carrie said, her naiveness showing.

"Well guess what, He doesn't love you, NO ONE DOES!" Tina yelled getting into Carrie's face.

"Get her Tina!"

"You gonna cry Carrie?"

"Creepy Carrie!" It all became to much for Carrie as she fell to her knees and crawled into a ball and started to cry. Carrie really began to question her beliefs right now.

 _God does love me doesn't He? Why is everyone being so mean to me. God why does everyone hate me?_

Once Tina had gotten her fill of tormenting Carrie she left the crying girl alone. Carrie looked up finally to see the crowd had dispersed and that Tina was gone. After Chris, Tina was the worst. Carrie wanted to hate them, but her beliefs wouldn't allow her. Jesus forgave those who tortured and killed him, why couldn't she do the same? Carrie quickly ran to her locked and got what she needed for homework and then booked it out of school. She walked very quickly in order to escape the range of the Ultra's. She walked back to her house hoping that people would just leave her alone. She would rather be ignored than bullied. She took a deep breath and inhaled the late summer air. The sun unleashed its light upon the earth as a gentle breeze ruffled Carrie's hair. She closed her eyes as she took in the scent of the summer air. It was early september and the days were growing shorter and the air was growing cooler. She loved being in nature, she felt like it was the one place she could escape her lonely miserable existence. Her own little world where she was happy and no one could get to her. She quickly opened her eyes as she realized to walk across streets with eyes closed was a very poor decision. As she was walking she heard a group of boys behind her laughing. She didn't dare turn for fear they would see her and insult her. She recognized one of the voices as Tommy Ross. He was one of the nicer kids, she had had a crush on him since freshman year but never had the courage to talk to him. He was Mr. Perfect, tall, strong, handsome, good student, good athlete. He was one of the few kids that had never said or done a mean thing to Carrie. The other was George Dawson, him too never really noticed her. She gave a sigh of relief as the threat of a verbal attack was now nonexistant. She heard another voice as well but couldn't put her finger on it. It was deep, really deep yet soothing. Carrie gathered the courage to turn around and saw the new boy, Sam, walking with them.

"Hey!" Sam called out giving her a wave. Carrie quickly turned away and continued to walk away leaving the trio in her footsteps.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"That's Carrie White, she's..." Tommy said looking for a nice word. "Different."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"She's not really conversational, she doesn't really talk to anyone." George said.

"Poor girl gets picked on a lot." Tommy said. "Her mom is a little crazy too."

"Wait she gets bullied?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they are pretty nasty to her." Tommy replied.

"For what?" Sam asked. "I don't see anything wrong with her."

"She's weird, she talks to herself and shes always crying about something," George said. "Trust me you don't wanna get involved with that."

"Maybe she just wants to belong." Sam said. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Yo come on! She isn-" George tried to say but Sam was already off running towards Carrie. "Poor guy doesn't know what he just got himself into."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam jogged to catch up to Carrie who was quickly shuffling her way back to her house. She heard someone running behind her and quickly turned around in fear it was Tommy Ebert, the boy on the bike who would always sneak up on her and scare her. She momentarily let out a sigh of relief when it wasn't him but quickly turned pale when she saw who it was.

"Hey Carrie." Sam said happy that he remembered her name. Carrie gulped as he approached her.

"H-hello." She stuttered nervously.

"Mind if I joined you? My house is down this way." Sam said. Carrie was dumbstruck, why would someone like Sam want to be with her? This must be a trick.

"Stop tricking me!" Carrie said as she quickly brushed past him.

"This isn't a trick, why would I do that?" Sam asked confused. He then remembered how Tommy and George mentioned she was bullied really badly and that she must have trust issues.

"Hey." He said walking up to her. "I'm not like those other kids." Carrie wasn't buying it. She remembered back her freshman year when Chris, Sue, and Tina all pretended to be nice to her and wound up humiliating her in the end. She would never forget that day.

* * *

 **3 years ago.**

14 year old Carrie White found herself gagging at the sour smell of the freshman football team as they headed to the showers from morning weightlifting. High school was a whole new world for her. She thought elementary school was scary, high school was horrifying. The school was much bigger and the students much meaner. What was worse was the nearly everyone from elementary school had followed her to high school, including the ultras. Carrie looked at the piece of paper that had her locker number and made her over to it. Since she was a freshman, her locker was located on the top floor while the seniors had their lockers on the first floor. As she fumbled with the lock she overheard a familiar clique walk her way.

 _"Just ignore them."_ Carrie thought to herself as Chris, Sue, Tina, and the twins Nikki and Lizzi walked her way.

"Hey Carrie." Sue said in an unusually friendly voice. "Watcha up to?"

"N-nothing." Carrie responded waiting for the fire.

"Look, we realized we were pretty nasty in grade school and, we are sorry." Chris said. Carrie could not believe her ears, was this really happening?

"What?" Carrie asked confused.

"Yeah that was soooooo uncool what we did." Tina said. "We wanna try an make it up to you."

"R-really?" A smile crawling across her face. This is what she had been waiting for! A chance to fit in! "I forgive you! This is so exciting! Thank you!"

"No problem friend." Nikki said putting her arm around Carrie's back.

"Anyways." Chris said. "We are all gonna go hang out at Tina's tonight. you in?"

"I, I don't know, Mama won't like if i'm out too late." Carrie said fearing her mother's wrath.

"Oh come on itll be a blast!" Sue said putting her arm around Carrie.

"You'll be back before curfew." Nikki said.

"Come on! I know you want to go out and have a little fun!" Chris said. Carrie thought about it. Going out did sound like a lot of fun! Especially since she never got to go out in grade school. This was her chance to finally fit in and have friends! How could she possibly turn this down? But what would Mama say? Mama didn't like it when she didn't come straight home, she especially wouldn't like it if she was hanging around with Chris.

"Y-yes that sounds nice!" Carrie said finally deciding. Mama could throw her in the closet for as long as she wanted, Carrie wasn't gonna pass up this oppurtunity.

"Sweet!" Chris said putting on what seemed like a genuine smile. "Meet us at Tina's at six, you know where she lives right?"

"No." Carrie said feeling a wonderful warmth over take her.

"She lives just two blocks down from school. See the house over there?" Chris said pointing to a large brick house two blocks down. It was a three story home with a large driveway with four cars including Tina's new Audi she got for her eigthteenth birthday.

"I see it, so there at six?" Carrie asked.

"Yup, see ya then Car!" Chris said walking away smiling. Carrie couldn't believe this was actually happening! Chris wanted to be her friend! For so long she wanted to have a friend, someone to hang out with and talk too. Someone to count on if she needed help. Although she loved her mother, Carrie got awfully lonely. Never a fun weekend to look forward too, or a birthday party to get excited for. This was the best day of her life! Carrie debated what to do, Mama wouldn't let her leave the house if she knew she was going to Tina's. She had two choices, sneak out or lie. Carrie knew it was wrong to lie, after a debate in her head, she decided sneaking out would be the better option. Mama usually didn't bother her once she went into her room. Carrie smiled for the first time in a long while as she happily skipped home. Tonight was going to be so fun! They would laugh, talk about cute boys in their class, tell stories, maybe have a fire and watch the stars. Carrie remembered what Mama told her about God being gracious to those who are faithful and are patient. How her faith and patience had paid off! Carrie approached her home and walked up the stairs and hummed the tune 'Ave Maria' to herself.

"Hi mama!" Carrie said happily to her mother, Margaret, who was sitting at her chair reciting a passage from the Book of Psalms. Margaret notice a change in her daughter's demeanor. Normally she would come home sad, tired, and sometimes crying. But today, she was smiling, and even laughing!

"You seem awfully happy today, how was school?" Margaret asked happy for once her daughter didn't come home crying. Carrie quickly stopped, she couldn't tell Mama she was going to Tina's! She had to come up with something quick!

"I-It was good!" Carrie quickly said. She wasn't a very good liar.

"What are you smiling about? Did those nasty heathen whores finally leave town? Margaret asked referring to the clique of girls who had made her daughters life a living hell for the last nine years.

"No mama, I just had a good day is all." Carrie said getting nervous. Mama would be very upset if she caught her lying.

"Well I'm glad to see you smiling." Margaret said. "Keep praying and it will all get better."

"Yes mama." Carrie quickly running up to her room. Carrie quickly shut the door and threw her bag on the bed. She looked at the time, it was three o clock meaning she had three hours till it was time to go. Carrie figured if she was going out she would have to spruce up a bit. There might be some cute boys there. Carrie grabbed her robe and walked to the bathroom where a large tub lay on the floor. Mama said showers were sinful so there was never one put in. Carrie turned the tub on as warm steamy water flowed out of the faucet into the tub. The mirrors steamed up as Carrie slowly took her clothes off. She then went to the tub which was half full. She slowly put her foot in and yelped at the hot temperature. She twisted the knob as the faucet sprayed out cooler water to even out the hot water. Carrie turned the tub off as it came close to filling up and let her body slide in. The warm water putting ease to her tense muscles. Warm baths were one of the few things in life Carrie looked forward to. Carrie submerged her body under the water as she rubbed the bar of soap across her body and face. She then grabbed her bottle of shampoo and ran it through her hair. Once she was done she pulled the plug and the water drained leaving her fingers and toes wrinkled and pruny. She stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself to dry off. Carrie walked over to the mirror and grabbed the brush from one of her dolls when she was younger. Mama didn't approve of brushes so she had to keep the one she used for one of her childhood dolls hidden. She hummed happily to herself as she ran the brush through her hair. She wanted to look as pretty as possible to impress her new friends. Her brunette hair hung neatly combed over her face as she popped the pimples that had made their way onto her adolescent face. She brushed her teeth and wrapped her robe around herself and went back to her room. Dressing nice was going to be a problem. She didn't own any jeans or tank tops that girls her age usually wore. Mama said anything that exposed cleavage or was above the knee was only worn by jezebel sluts. Carrie sighed as she put on one of her old skirts and tops that resembled a sunday dress from the nineteenth century. When she was done Carrie looked at the clock and saw it was 4:30. Had she really spent ninety minutes getting ready? She debated what to do for the next hour before she headed out. She figured Chris and Tina would have something to eat at their house. Carrie went underneath her bed and pulled out a pile of magazines that featured athletes and celebrities. She had collected these at school over the years and often read through them to find ot the latest news. Her young girly mind drooling over pictures of handsome shirtless NFL players and band lead singers. She knew it was wrong to feel such lust but she couldn't help her curious mind. Soon 5:30 rolled around and Carrie put the magazine back under her bed.

"CARRIE! DINNER!" Margaret called. Carrie jumped as she was caught of guard. She needed an excuse to not go to dinner. She didn't want to lie but she had no choice. Carrie slowly walked down the stairs pretending to feel disoriented.

"Mama I don't feel that good." Carrie said holding her stomach. "I think I'm going to just lay down."

"Okay, the chicken will be in the fridge if you get hungry later." Margaret said. "Don't forget to say your prayers."

"Yes Mama." Carrie said as she walked back into her room. She tried to figure out out how she was going to get out the window. She couldn't jump since it was from a two story house, plus she did not have the athleticism to land such a far jump. She couldn't climb down as there were no nearby trees. After some careful scanning, she decided to use her bed sheets. She grabbed her blanket and her two bed sheets and carefully tied them together remembering the knots she learned how to tie at summer camp a few years ago. She tied one end around her bedpost tightly and let the rest dangle out her window. She gave the rope a good tug and gulped as she looked out the window. It looked a lot higher than it actually was and it took Carrie a while before she mustered the courage to leap out. She wasn't just afraid of climbing but what Mama would do when she found out that she had snuck out of the house. Carrie finally gathered the courage and stepped out of the window and slowly slid down the sheet keeping her feet on the wall as she repelled down. She gave a silent shriek as she looked down and hugged the the sheet tightly, regretting her decision. She took a few deep breaths and slowly began to lower herself down again. She suddenly slipped and she tightly shut her eyes waiting for impact as he heart nearly stopped. She fell for a few inches before feeling the ground on her feet. She slowly opened and let out a smile as she realized she made it down! She looked at her watch and saw it was 5:45, she silently moved through her front yard hoping to avoid her mother's gaze. She finally made it down the street and let out a heavy breath, she felt a strange sense of exhiliration as she walked down the street. As much as she didn't want to, breaking the rules was kind of fun. She finally made it to Tina's house where she saw a bunch of people moving around in the living room. it was 5:59, Carrie walked onto the front lawn and yelped as she was felt a stream of freezing water cover her whole body. She jumped out of the way only to be hit by another. She quickly realized the sprinklers were on, she then heard the sound of laughing as she looked up to see the whole group of friends pointing and laughing at her.

"Hey eat this scratch ass!" Chris yelled throwing a rotten tomato at her that exploded on her face. Carrie suddenly broke down as she realized it was a trick. All that anticipation to do something fun was for nothing.

"Creepy Carrie! Creepy Carrie!" They chanted as Carrie broke down crying. She tried so hard to look pretty tonight and now she was soaking wet and covered in tomatoes. She got up to run away but slipped on the now muddy front lawn and landed in a pile of mud only adding fuel to the laughter and ridicule she was receiving. How could they be so mean to get her hopes up like that? Carrie's anger boiled over as she muttered words she never thought she would say.

"I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL!" She yelled running away and crying. She did not stop running till she arrived home. She slowly and miserably walked up to her front steps, she didn't even care what her mother would do to her anymore. Carrie brought her hand up to open the door but it was pulled away as her furious mother looked down at her.

"The fourth commandment, honor thy mother!" Margaret White yelled grabbing her daughter by the wrist. "Deceit is the devil's language you sinning harlot!"

"I-" Carrie tried to say as she was smacked hard across her mud crusted face. She fell to the ground and held her burning cheek. She screamed as she felt her hair get grabbed hard as her mother dragged her across the floor.

"To break a commandment, is to break God's word. Your sin must be punished, you must beg for forgiveness!" Margaret yelled throwing her distraught daughter into the prayer closet. Carrie continued to scream as her mother slammed the door in her face once again hitting her head. Carrie fell back and curled up into a ball and cried the hardest she ever had.

* * *

Carrie still shuddered at the memory, she was left in the closet for two days with no food or water and suffered from severe cramps and delirium from the lack of nutrients. She learned that day to never trust anyone.

"You're just doing this to pull a trick on me." Carrie said turning away.

"No I'm not." Sam said. "I've only known you for a day, why would I wanna trick you?" Carrie had to admit he brought up a good point. There was no way he was already in on picking on her after one day. Besides, he seemed to be friends with Tommy Ross who was a nice kid.

"I-I guess." Carrie said shying away. "You can walk with me." She said so silently Sam barely heard her.

"Sweet, this will be a lot more fun that walking alone." Sam said happy he finally got somewhere with her.


End file.
